


The Road to Calcutta

by DorsetGirl



Series: Sharpe - Weekly Clip Transcripts [7]
Category: Sharpe (TV), Sharpe - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Movie: Sharpe's Peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorsetGirl/pseuds/DorsetGirl
Summary: Sharpe was everything to Patrick. And now he's gone.
Relationships: Patrick Harper/Richard Sharpe
Series: Sharpe - Weekly Clip Transcripts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172534
Kudos: 3





	The Road to Calcutta

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first part of [this clip](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1noQ4hNO4bw) from _Sharpe's Peril._
> 
> Wormwood’s dialogue is borrowed from the show.

~ ~ ~

Patrick Harper was tired. So, so tired.

As if it wasn’t enough the stones piercing his gut and like to kill him before he saw Ireland again.

As if it wasn’t enough putting foot after weary foot day after day on this endless journey he never signed up for, he didn’t.

As if it wasn’t enough knowing that if Dragomirov found them they’d all be dragged away dead before you could say “God save Ireland”, and all these people looking to him for the answers. Jaysus he was only ever a sergeant, he’d always left knowing what to do to his officer, with himself concentrating on knowing how to get it done and keep them both alive to tell the tale.

 _Both_ of them.

And now Sharpe was gone. As if it all wasn’t enough.

Patrick Harper had only loved one man in his whole life - and you could take that any way you liked, he thought grimly as the pain lanced his side again. He’d only say it wasn’t his Da, and it wasn’t any of the men he’d shared “comforts” with through those long freezing Spanish nights when none of them had seen a decent woman for months. Only one man had ever been everything to Patrick Harper.

Through the darkening mist of pain he heard Wormwood still talking. He’d been spreading sedition in the ranks, and now that the Major was dead and Sharpe was gone, and Sir Henry bloody Simmerson was as much use as loading your rifle with dung and expecting to stop anything with it, there was no-one left to stop him doing it except Harper. And he’d tried, oh he’d tried, so he had. 

The pain was almost unbearable now and it was hard to concentrate on what Wormwood was saying. 

“...he's gone, you'll not see him again ... and good riddance to the bastard... “

Holy Mother of Christ and his fist was out and knocking Wormwood to the ground, the pain in his head and heart stabbing as hard as any stone.

He couldn’t be gone. He _couldn’t_. 

Or Patrick didn’t want to live.

~ ~ ~


End file.
